In a synchronized tandem-press production line, the successive presses are normally driven by associated first motors at identical speeds and with a prescribed progressive shift in the angular positions of their respective crankshafts relative to that of a reference shaft. Any required adjustments of the angular position of each of the crankshafts relative to the reference shaft (such as adjustment required after an emergency stop of the presses) are conventionally accomplished while "micro-inching" each first motor at low speed during a slide stroke of the associated press, e.g., by reducing the speed of the first motor to about 1 RPM.
With such arrangements, each angle adjustment requires a relatively long press down-time, including the time needed to slow down the first motor to micro-inching speed prior to adjustment and the time needed to speed the first motor back up to operating speed after the adjustment. Such down-time can approach 11/2 minutes, thereby making adjustment slow and inefficient.